Petals
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Takdir yang mempersatukan mereka. Namun, takdir juga yang pada akhirnya memisahkan mereka. NamJin Fanfiction. BTS Fanfiction. Hanahaki Disease!AU. Warning! Angst gagal.


PETALS

By: Psyco-SG

Pairing: Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

Rated T-M

BTS hanya milik orang tua, BigHit, dan Tuhan.

WARNING: TYPOS, Hanahaki Disease!AU, M for Operation Scene, OOC, DLL.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Now Playing: _

_Gummy – Remember Me (Hotel Del Luna OST)_

_Chungha – At The End (Hotel Del Luna OST)_

.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru terdengar memenuhi lorong remang-remang tersebut. Derikan kasur beroda berusaha menyaingi suara langkah itu. Suasana panik memenuhi lorong, mengikuti hingga ke ruang operasi. Beberapa perawat berusaha menahan sekelompok orang yang tengah tersedu-sedu agar tidak ikut masuk keruangan operasi.

"Tolong anda tetap menunggu disini. Dokter Kim akan berusaha semampunya untuk menyelamatkan suami anda." Ucap si perawat berusaha menenangkan pihak keluarga itu. Mereka akhirnya hanya duduk pasrah, menunggu dan berdoa agar semuanya bisa berjalan dengan lancar tanpa kurang apapun.

.

.

.

.

Sosok tampan nan tinggi itu akhirnya keluar dari ruang operasi dengan wajah kusut dan Lelah. Operasi selama 5 jam benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Ia berjalan kembali keruangannya setelah membeli sekaleng kopi untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

"Dokter Kim!" yang dipanggil pun menoleh. Netranya menangkap bayangan si perawat yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada tenang. Si perawat menyerahkan sebuah map coklat kepadanya. Si dokter menatap bingung.

"Apa ini?" tangan jenjangnya mengambil map coklat yang terlihat sangat baru itu.

"Itu adalah data-data dari Asisten dokter baru anda. Ia sudah menunggu di lobby sekitar 3 jam karna dokter masih menjalankan operasi." Ucap si perawat dengan setengah terengah. Si dokter pun terkejut.

"Kalau begitu segera panggil dia keruanganku. Tolong bawakan dua kaleng kopi juga." Ia berjalan dengan langkah besar-besar menuju ruangan pribadinya. Ia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan kandidat satu ini. Karna ia sudah cukup lelah menghadapi banyaknya pasien tanpa bantuan asisten. Ia masuk kedalam ruangan ber-AC itu dan merapihkan penampilannya. Tak baik meninggalkan kesan berantakan pada calon asisten barunya. Ia pun duduk di kursinya sembari menunggu si calon asisten.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Dokter Kim Namjoon." Suara lembut itu menyapa telinga si dokter. Ia tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pria agak mungil itu masuk.

"Jadi kau yang mau melamar jadi asisten dokter disini ya?" si manis pun mengangguk. Namjoon sedikit salah fokus karna ia hampir menganggap pria dihadapannya ini adalah wanita karna fitur wajah yang sangat cantik dan manis itu.

"Jadi, Kim Seokjin ya?" ucap Namjoon sembari membolak-balik kertas profil si manis. Seokjin pun mengangguk.

"Apa alasanmu ingin menjadi asisten dokter di sini? Rumah sakit ini kan sedikit ramai. Kau mungkin tidak akan memiliki waktu senggang yang banyak." Namjoon menyesap kopi kalengannya. Seokjin tersenyum.

"Justru itu. Saya ingin membantu sebanyak mungkin orang agar mereka bisa sembuh. Saya benci melihat banyak orang yang tidak bisa berobat karna mereka miskin. Gelar saya rendah, maka saya tidak bisa ekspedisi sendiri tanpa izin dokter lain. Karna itu, saya melamar menjadi asisten dokter disini. Tidak peduli jika saya tidak memiliki waktu senggang untuk saya sendiri. Yang saya mau hanyalah semua orang bisa sehat kembali." Jelas Seokjin panjang lebar. Namjoon tersenyum. Mulia sekali tujuannya, pikirnya. Ia mengambil bulpen dari sisi mejanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau kuterima. Apa kau keberatan jika mulai kerja hari ini juga?" tangannya dengan lincah menandatangani profil Seokjin sebagai tanda ia diterima.

"Tentu saja tidak! Saya senang sekali bisa langsung bekerja!" Seokjin berkata-kata dengan antusias. Membuat Namjoon sedikit gemas dibuatnya.

"Kau akan kumasukan kedalam masa training dulu selama beberapa minggu. Aku akan melihat kinerja kerjamu. Jika kinerjamu bagus, kau bisa menandatangani surat kontrak yang nanti akan kuberikan." Namjoon memasukan data-data tersebut kedalam laci dokumennya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin!" diluar dugaan, ternyata Seokjin sangat menggemaskan, pikir Namjoon.

"Baiklah, kau bisa menggunakan ruang dokter umum dan memeriksa pasien-pasien disana. Salah satu perawatku akan mendampingimu jika kau butuh bantuan. Atau kau bisa menelponku menggunakan telepon yang ada di ruangan itu. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah papan melamin dan menuliskan nama Seokjin di papan itu.

"Tidak. Tapi jika saya bingung, saya akan bertanya." Ucap Seokjin diiringi dengan senyum manisnya. Namjoon pun menyerahkan papan itu pada Seokjin.

"Ini untuk didepan pintu ruangan ya. Sudah, kau bisa bekerja sekarang." Seokjin berdiri dan membungkuk sejenak pada Namjoon. Ia pun melangkah keluar dengan semangat menuju ruang yang dimaksud dan mulai bekerja. Meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian diruangan itu, tenggelam dalam pikirannya tentang si asisten barunya itu.

.

.

.

Sebulan sudah berlalu. Semuanya lancar dan terkendali. Perkerjaan Namjoon pun sedikit berkurang karna Seokjin. Bahkan terkadang, Seokjin mengambil pekerjaan Namjoon karna menurutnya Namjoon sudah cukup bekerja keras. Hubungan mereka pun bertambah dekat. Saking dekatnya, beberapa perawat sering menyangka kalau mereka menjalin hubungan special. Tapi keduanya hanya bisa menyangkal dengan malu-malu. Sama-sama takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa lawannya tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Ya, mereka berdua memang sebenarnya saling menyukai satu sama lain. Namun mereka sama-sama tidak mau menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Takut, katanya. Tapi semakin disangkal, hubungan mereka malah semakin terumbar. Memang awalnya mereka hanya sebatas dokter dan asisten dokter biasa. Hanya sebatas itu. Namun, semakin kesini yang terlihat tidak seperti itu. Perasaan Seokjin pun semakin merekah. Begitu pula dengan Namjoon.

"Dokter Kim, saya sudah mencatat laporan mengenai operasi yang anda lakukan minggu kemarin." Namjoon terkekeh.

"Formal sekali sih. Kan sudah kubilang, kalau cuma berdua panggil nama saja." Namjoon menerima map yang diserahkan Seokjin dengan seringai jahilnya. Seokjin hanya bisa mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Batukmu belum sembuh juga? Padahal sudah 2 minggu lebih. Obat dariku tidak kau minum ya?" Seokjin _nyengir_. Ketahuan sudah, kalau dia tidak melakukan perintah Namjoon.

"Kalau tidak minum obat, kapan kau akan sembuh? Aku tidak suka melihatmu sakit seperti itu." Seokjin menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karna membuat Namjoon repot-repot khawatir padanya.

"Iya, Namjoon. Aku janji akan meminumnya. Lagipula, ini sudah mendingan kok. Tidak separah beberapa hari yang lalu." Balas Seokjin dengan senyum kalem. Namjoon menaruh berkasnya dan menghampiri Seokjin. Ia mengusap surai hazel milik Seokjin dengan lembut.

"Kalau ada apa apa, bilang padaku ya. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk menyembuhkanmu." Ucapnya lembut. Seokjin memejamkan mata. Merasakan kenyamanan yang merasuk kedalam relung hatinya. Semakin banyak kenyamanan yang masuk, semakin sesak rasanya. Ia pun kembali terbatuk.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke ruangan dulu ya. Waktu istirahatku sudah hampir habis. Kau jangan lupa makan siang. Aku tau kau belum makan sejak tadi." Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Ia pun beranjak dari ruangan itu. Sedetik setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan Namjoon, ia segera berlari ke toilet terdekat. Ia memasuki salah satu biliknya dan mengunci pintu rapat-rapat. Ia kembali terbatuk dengan dahsyat. Liquid merah terciprat keseluruh dinding kloset. Ia menutup mulutnya karna batuk hebat yang ia rasakan. Hingga akhirnya ia membuka telapak tangannya dan melihat genakan liquid merah beserta beberapa benda kecil bulat dan tipis yang ikut tergenang. Ia terengah kemudian memejamkan matanya.

_Kelopak Bunga_.

.

.

.

Namjoon sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Seokjin. Ia mengingat semua momen bersama Seokjin. Terlebih suatu momen membingungkan yang ia selalu ingat. Kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di meja kerja Seokjin. Ia pikir, Seokjin menyukai bunga. Maka ia bawakan sebuket bunga mawar untuknya. Namun berakhir di tempat sampah karna nyatanya, Seokjin alergi bunga. Lantas, kenapa ada kelopak di mejanya?

"Seokjin. Apa kau yakin kau alergi bunga?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon sambi menahan tawanya.

"Kau kan lihat sendiri waktu itu. Aku bersin sampai mau mati rasanya." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Namjoon mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu, kenapa ada kelopak bunga merah di meja kerjamu? Waktu itu aku tak sengaja lihat." Senyum Seokjin memudar. Ia terdiam sejenak. Seperti memikirkan alasan.

"Seokjin?"

"Ah, iya. Itu cuma kelopak bunga yang terbawa angin masuk ke ruanganku. Karna jendelanya suka kubuka. Hehe, iya." Jawaban Seokjin tidak memuaskan Namjoon. Ia ingin bertanya lagi, namun terhenti karna Seokjin terbatuk hebat.

"Seokjin kau baik-baik saja? Coba sini aku cek!" ia melepaskan tangan yang bertengger didepan bibir ranum Seokjin.

"Astaga Seokjin! Kau batuk berdarah! Buka mulutmu, aku harus mengeceknya!" perintah Namjoon. Namun Seokjin tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Seokjin, ayolah. Aku harus tau kau kenapa. Kau mengeluarkan darah tadi!" namun yang Namjoon dapatkan hanya gelengan lemah dari Seokjin.

"Namjoon, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku cuma kelelahan saja. Ya kan? Aku sudah meminum obatmu kok. Sebentar lagi aku pasti sembuh." Ucap Seokjin sembari tersenyum. Namjoon menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku mau ketoilet sebentar-"

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku mau bicara." Seokjin menatap tangan Namjoon yang menggenggam tangannya. Rasanya pas dan hangat. Membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Namjoon? Ada apa?" Namjoon berbalik dan menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Seokjin.

"Aku tau ini bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan bingung. Namjoon menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Seokjin."

.

Hening.

Seokjin benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Namjoon. Apa ia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Jika iya, maka ia tidak mau terbangun selamanya.

"Kau benar-benar mengisi kekosonganku. Kau mewarnai hidupku yang kelam. Kau adalah segalanya untukku, Seokjin. Dan hatiku, sangat sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak mau orang yang kucintai menderita seperti ini." Onyx kelam milik Namjoon bertabrakan dengan hazel milik Seokjin. Membuat si empunya bersemu merah. Seokjin hendak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah nya, namun Namjoon mengangkat dagunya agar ia bisa melihat wajah bersemu milik Seokjin sekali lagi.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu, Namjoon." Jawab Seokjin lirih karna malu. Namjoon tersenyum. Ia memeluk Seokjin erat. Perasaannya campur aduk, tapi kebanyakan adalah kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih, Seokjin. Aku berjanji aku akan menyembuhkanmu. Apapun yang terjadi." Seokjin membalas pelukan hangat Namjoon. Ia tersenyum. Namun perlahan, senyumnya memudar. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajah didada bidang Namjoon. Ia berharap, momen ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Bahkan jika ia harus menanggung sakit setiap harinya. Apapun akan ia lakukan, jika itu bersama Namjoon.

_Kelopak bunga pun berguguran_.

.

.

.

"Seokjin, kumohon. Kau harus operasi." Namjoon menyerahkan kertas persetujuan operasi pada Seokjin. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Seokjin kembali menolak.

"Namjoon dengar. Aku baik-baik saja. Ini cuma batuk biasa. Sebentar lagi sembuh kok. Aku yakin itu." Seokjin menyesap teh hangat. Lalu menelannya dengan susah payah karna rasa sakit di tenggorokannya. Semenjak batuk-batuk, Seokjin jarang makan. Jika Namjoon tanya alasannya, dia selalu bilang dia akan makan dirumah. Padahal, dirumah pun ia tidak makan. Tubuh Seokjin pun perlahan mulai mengurus. Pipi tembamnya pun kini mulai menirus. Dan Namjoon khawatir melihatnya.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Seokjin. Kau selalu menolak untuk kuperiksa. Kau selalu bilang tidak apa-apa. Padahal nyatanya, kau jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Tolong biarkan kali ini saja, aku menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu menderita lebih jauh lagi." Ucap Namjoon memelas. Hati Seokjin sakit sebenarnya melihat Namjoon frustasi seperti itu. Namun, ada hal besar yang dia sembunyikan. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa membiarkan Namjoon memeriksa atau mengoperasinya.

"Namjoon, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkannya. Seminggu mungkin cukup." Ucap Seokjin. Namjoon sumringah mendengar keputusan Seokjin.

"Tapi, aku mau menghabiskan waktu seminggu itu denganmu. Pokoknya, kau tidak boleh menanyakan apa keputusanku selama seminggu itu. Kau harus melupakannya sejenak." Namjoon mengernyit bingung mendengar persyaratan yang Seokjin berikan. Namun ia tak terlalu mengindahkannya. Yang penting, Seokjin mau memikirkan penawarannya. Dia pasti bisa menyembuhkan Seokjin. Ya, kan?

.

.

.

Seminggu pun terlewati dengan cepat. Mereka berdua menghabiskan hampir semua waktu yang mereka punya, bersama. Namjoon pun sering mengantarjemput Seokjin kemanapun yang ia mau. Memang terkadang ia agak khawatir saat batuk berdarah Seokjin kumat. Namun, Seokjin berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengatakan kalau ia baik baik saja. Terkadang juga, Seokjin akan tiba-tiba menangis tanpa sebab yang Namjoon ketahui. Meski begitu, mereka sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka yang singkat itu. Hingga tibalah hari penentuan bagi Seokjin. Ia sudah menyiapkannya semua selama seminggu itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Namjoon sembari membawa kertas persetujuan dan sebuah amplop putih. Namjoon menyambut Seokjin dengan pelukan hangat. Setelah puas berpelukan, Seokjin menyerahkan map berisi surat persetujuan operasi yang sudah ia tanda tangani itu pada Namjoon.

"Kau boleh melakukan prosedur operasi untukku. Dan aku mau kau menerima ini." Seokjin menyerahkan amplop putih itu kepada Namjoon. Yang diberikan menerima amplop itu dengan bingung.

"Ini apa?" Seokjin tersenyum.

"Aku ingin kau membaca itu setelah kau selesai mengoperasiku. Semua pertanyaan dan kebingungan yang kau simpan selama ini, akan terjawab setelah kau membaca surat itu." Ucap Seokjin lirih.

"Tidak bisakah aku membacanya sekarang?" Namjoon hendak membuka amplop itu, namun tangan lentik Seokjin menahannya.

"Kau harus membacanya setelah selesai mengoperasiku. Jangan sekarang. Kau harus berjanji padaku." Seokjin berkaca-kaca. Namjoon pun memasukan amplop itu ke lacinya.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Seokjin sayang." Namjoon menggandeng Seokjin untuk keluar dari ruangan, namun Seokjin menahannya. Namjoon berbalik dan menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, Seokjin malah merangkul leher Namjoon dan menciumnya. Melumat bibir tebal itu dengan lembut. Namjoon tersenyum. Ia membalas lumatan si manis sama lembutnya. Perlahan, Seokjin mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin semuanya berakhir. Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap air mata Seokjin.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan berhati-hati. Percayalah padaku." Namjoon tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon. Selamanya. Kau tau itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dihatiku." Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku berjanji aku akan menjagamu selamanya." Seokjin meneteskan air mata. Seiring dengan kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

_Setelah bersemi, maka bunga akan berguguran_.

.

.

.

Seokjin menutup matanya. Sudah dalam pengaruh bius. Namjoon pun sudah siap untuk pembedahan. Ia mengambil pisau kecil dan mulai memotong kulit bagian leher depan Seokjin. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau berukuran sedang untuk melanjutkan sayatan yang sebelumnya sudah ia buat. Kini terbukalah leher Seokjin.

Hening.

Namjoon membeku. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Tangannya kaku tak bergerak. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka.

"..kelopak..bunga.."

Dihadapannya kini adalah tenggorokan Seokjin yang dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga dan tangkai-tangkai bunga. Semuanya ternodai darah. Belum lagi tenggorokan Seokjin yang sudah hancur tersayat-sayat duri dari tangkai bunga tersebut. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bermunculan di kepala Namjoon. Namun ia mencoba untuk tetap fokus dan melanjutkan operasinya. Ia mengambil capitan dan mulai mengeluarkan kelopak bunga dan tangkainya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali tubuh Seokjin terlonjak pelan karna menunjukan reaksi *_gagging_.

Akhirnya, semua tangkai dan kelopak bunga sudah ia keluarkan. Salah satu perawat mengusap peluh Namjoon dengan kain bersih. Benar-benar menegangkan sekaligus melelahkan. Namjoon mulai menjahit lubang di leher Seokjin perlahan-lahan agar tidak melukai Seokjin. Operasi yang panjang itupun akhirnya selesai. Namun walau sudah selesai, pertanyaan terus bermunculan dikepala Namjoon. Namun ia hanya bisa menunggu Seokjin tersadar untuk menemukan jawabannya.

.

.

.

3 hari sudah berlalu. Namun Seokjin tak kunjung sadar. Selama 3 hari itu pula, Namjoon selalu menemani Seokjin. Ia bahkan rela menginap di rumah sakit hanya untuk menjaga sang pujaan hati. Ia benar-benar frustasi dibuatnya. Entah itu karna Seokjin yang belum juga siuman, dan juga pertanyaan mengenai bunga beserta tangkai yang ada di tenggorokan Seokjin, dan juga hal-hal lain yang ikut mengganggu pikirannya.

Baru saja ia akan beranjak untuk mencari udara segar, netranya menangkap sekejap gerakan dari tubuh Seokjin. Ia segera membatalkan tujuan awalnya untuk keluar dan tetap berdiri disamping Seokjin. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil milik Seokjin. Sembari terus membisikan nama sang pujaan hati dengan lirih. Memanggilnya untuk kembali ke pelukannya. Perlahan, kelopak lentik itupun membuka. Menunjukan hazel mempesona yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Hazel itu bergerak menyesuaikan cahaya yang berlomba-lomba memasuki retinanya.

"Seokjin, sayang?" hazel itu pun terarah kepada sosok tampan disampingnya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Seokjin memegang lehernya. Seperti mengisyaratkan kalau bagian sana terasa sakit. Namjoon pun segera menyerahkan notes kecil.

"Kau bisa berbicara lewat sini." Seokjin mengubah posisinya perlahan. Ia mengambil notes kecil itu dan mulai merangkai kata-kata.

_Tenggorokanku terasa sakit._

_Sepertinya bius nya sudah hilang._

Namjoon mengangguk setelah membaca tulisan Seokjin.

"Mungkin bius nya memang sudah hilang. Ini sudah 3 hari semenjak kau dioperasi. Kau baru sadar hari ini." Seokjin sedikit berjengit. Lama juga dia tidak sadar, pikirnya. Ia kembali menulis.

_Lama sekali._

_Maaf aku jadi merepotkanmu karna pekerjaanku yang tidak tersentuh._

_Aku akan segera bekerja lagi._

Namjoon tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia mengusap kepala Seokjin lembut.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Kau boleh beristirahat sampai kau sembuh total. Aku akan menghadapi pasienmu untuk sementara waktu." Seokjin hanya menggangguk lemas. Namun Namjoon merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Seokjin. Ia tampak tidak tertarik bertemu denganya. Seperti, biasa saja. Tak ada binar cinta dimatanya. Hanya, kekosongan yang terdapat di tatapan itu.

"Seokjin, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Namjoon kembali menggenggam tangan Seokjin. Namun diluar dugaan, Seokjin menepis tangan Namjoon dengan pelan. Namjoon pun terkejut dibuatnya. Tangan Seokjin kembali menggoreskan tinta pada kertas notes kecil itu.

_Saya baik-baik saja, Dokter Kim._

_Tolong jangan melakukan skinship yang berlebihan._

_Saya tidak mau anda dicap yang macam-macam._

Namjoon terperanjat. Keningnya berkerut. Tanda ia tengah berfikir keras. Apa maksud dari tulisan Seokjin itu? Apa ia sedang mengerjainya? Jika ya, maka Seokjin sukses membuatnya sakit hati.

"Seokjin, apa maksudmu? Kita ini berpacaran. Tentu saja kita boleh skinship. Sudah cukup main-mainnya ya." Kekehan canggung keluar dari mulut Namjoon untuk menutupi kegugupannya. Seokjin hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia kembali menulis.

_Apa maksudnya, Dokter Kim?_

_Kita tidak pernah berpacaran._

_Saya bahkan tidak memiliki perasaan special apapun kepada Dokter Kim._

_Anda jangan mengada-ada._

Namjoon sangat amat terpukul membaca jawaban Seokjin. Pikirannya benar-benar terhenti. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Seokjin. Apa Seokjin bercanda? Tapi bagaimana kalau ia serius? Kenapa dia bilang dia tidak mencintainya?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar di kepala Namjoon. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Seokjin. Karna sepertinya Seokjin pun tak begitu menginginkan keberadaannya di sana. Kedua kaki jenjangnya membawanya menuju atap rumah sakit. Ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi usang yang ada disana. Benar-benar mencoba mencari jawaban atas semua pertanyaan tak terjawabnya itu. Ditemani dengan hembusan semilir angin yang membawa kelopak bunga mungil bersama menjauh dan semakin menjauh hingga tak terlihat.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu sudah berlalu. Seokjin sudah sembuh total. Ia sudah kembali bekerja sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tampaknya ia sudah kembali seperti biasa. Namun tidak bagi Namjoon. Ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan sosok Seokjin dihidupnya. Hidupnya kembali sepi seperti dahulu. Walau Seokjin ada didekatnya, Namjoon merasa sangat jauh darinya. Ia tak dapat menggapai Seokjin, padahal jarak mereka sangat dekat. Kini Namjoon hanya bisa menatap Seokjin dari kejauhan. Ia benar-benar terpuruk. Hingga tiba-tiba, ia teringat sesuatu yang ia lupakan sejak lama.

_Amplop putih. Surat_.

Namjoon segera berlari menuju ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang marah karna tak sengaja tertabrak oleh badan besarnya itu. Ia membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar dan mulai mengobrak-abrik laci dokumennya hingga tak berbentuk. Hanya untuk mencari secuil harapan yang bisa menjawab semua kebingungannya. Netranya menangkap bayangan amplop putih. Tanpa babibu, ia segera menyambar benda kotak itu. Tangannya membuka penutup amplop dengan kasar. Ia mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah agak lecek karna tertimbun dokumen. Netranya mulai menelusuri baris-baris kata di kertas itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, genangan air tercipta dari onyx Namjoon. Ia memeluk surat itu sembari tersedu-sedu. Merutuki semua kebodohannya.

.

_Untuk: Namjoonie kesayanganku3_

_Halo, sayangku. Hehe, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau pasti lelah ya, seminggu penuh bersamaku. Pasti bosan ya melihat wajahku terus hehe. Aku harap, kau benar-benar bosan melihatku. Agar aku tak merasa bersalah sudah memperbolehkanmu mengoperasiku:)_

_Hanahaki disease. Aku menderita penyakit itu. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku menderita penyakit ini. Aku tidak tau jika penyakit ini memang benar-benar ada. Aku hanya pernah membaca gejalanya saja. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau ini akan terjadi padaku haha. Dari artikel yang kubaca, gejalanya memang mirip dengan gejalaku. Dan aku menyadari bahwa, akhir dari penyakit ini adalah hal sangat aku takuti. Penyakit ini hanya akan hilang, jika infeksinya diangkat. Namun, perasaan cinta si penderita akan hilang. Atau sang penderita mati. Dari dua hal itu, tidak ada yang ingin aku jalani. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Namjoon. Aku tak ingin menjauh darimu. Tapi melihatmu frustasi karna penyakitku, membuatku sakit juga. Aku benar-benar tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu menderita karna aku. Tapi disisi lain, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu._

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Namjoon. Maaf jika aku melupakanmu. Maaf jika aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Maaf jika takdir kita harus seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi tolong. Lupakan aku. Jangan merasa bersalah karna sudah mengoperasiku. Kau berjanji untuk menyembuhkanku. Sekarang aku sudah sembuh kan? Terima kasih. Sekali lagi, tolong lupakan aku dan lanjutkan hidupmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kim Namjoon._

_Dari aku yang selalu mencintaimu,_

_Kim Seokjin._

.

.

.

.

.

_Awalnya, pohon hanya berisi daun dan batang saja. Namun setelah beberapa hujan, akan mulai muncul kuncup-kuncup kecil. Setelah kuncup itu siap, mereka akan bersemi dengan indah. Menghiasi pohon itu dengan warnanya yang menakjubkan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, bunga tersebut akan perlahan mulai berguguran. Bersama daun-daun yang mongering, kelopak itu berguguran. Kemudian, angin akan membawa kelopak itu pergi menjauh tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Meninggalkan si pohon menghadapi musim dingin sendirian._

Perawat di rumah sakit jiwa tidak akan suka jika mendengar celotehannya tentang Kelopak Bunga.

THE END

.

.

.

*) gagging: reflex yang dilakukan ketika ada benda asing di tenggorokan manusia. Rasanya sama seperti tersedak.

.

**HAWOOO! Akhirnya aku bisa bawa ff baru lagii!**

**Udah lama banget aku gak nulis ff. grammar aku berantakan banget. Maaf! Udah lama gak nulis. Jadi otak bener2 seret bangett. Ini aja aku beberpaa kali minta bantuan temen aku buat nulisin kata2 nya hahaha!**

**Pokoknya semoga suka ya! Jangan lupa like sama reviewnya, karna review kalian sangat amat berharga buat kelangsungan akun ff ini haha!**

**Terima kasih, dan terima gaji~!**


End file.
